no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Training
Training is the first episode of Sunatrons: The Series. Plot Kevin tries to train to battle, and to save people from danger. Will it turn out great or bad? Transcript ( It first starts in the morning at the Sunatron HQ, Kevin goes up to Techguy, who's asleep, screams at him to "WAKE UP", making him jump off his bed) Techguy: Kevin! Don't do that again! I was trying to sleep! Kevin: Sorry Tech, but you said to wake you up at 7:00 for training. Techguy: Oh yeah...... I said that... well just let me get breakfast, then we will be going okay? ( Drake then comes in) Drake: Hey Tech, you're letting exo shrimp train? He can't even save a cat stuck in a tree! Kevin: Yes I can Drake! And don't call me an exo shrimp! I'll prove that I am a powerful member just like you! Drake: Ha! Yeah right. You're 10 and i'm 16. Techguy: Alright you two, stop fighting! Drake, you leave him alone, Kevin, let's go. Ryan The Robot: * Walks in* Hey, good luck with the training Kevin. Kevin: Thank you Ryan. Drake: * Looks at Ryan* Ryan: * Looks at Drake* What? Drake: Nothing... ( Tech and Kevin then end up outside with some obstacles) Techguy: Alright Kevin, first we're gonna jump really high. Like this * He then jumps high over the wall* Got it? Kevin: Yes Tech, and also, my exo skeleton can make me jump higher than normal people. Techguy: Alright, let's see what you got kid. ( Kevin then jumps over the wall, Drake walks in and spits out his coffee) Drake: He actually did it... Kevin: * Walks back* Who says I was an exo shrimp? Drake: * Growls* I can show you that I can jump higher. Techguy: Drake, you can't jump very high. You don't have a exo skeleton or powerful robotic legs like me. Drake: Who needs mechanics when you get go organic. * He tries to jump high, but fails and smacks into the wall, Kevin starts laughing) Techguy: * Facepalms* Oh boy.... Drake just go.... Drake: Fine... * He then leaves* (Tech and Kevin then goes to the next obstacle course) Techguy: Now Kevin, we're gonna use speed. * Gives him a stopwatch* You can time how fast I can run. Kevin: Okay. ( Tech then runs quickly, and 5 seconds) Kevin: Wow Techguy, you're really fast. But how? Techguy: Robotics and a little speed modder. Kevin: Wow.... my turn! Techguy: Alright then go for it kid! ( Kevin then runs, he ran for 10 seconds) Techguy: Not bad.... Drake: My turn! I can run faster than him! * He then goes demon mode* Watch this! ( Drake then runs for 1 minute) Techguy: Really? Kevin: * Laughs* You're slow. Drake: * Growls and tries to breath fire at Kevin, but misses* Kevin: Miss me! * Sticks out tongue* Techguy: Now now you two, let's not get all hostile. ( Drake then charges at Kevin, trying to claw him, but was exo punched against a wall, and it breaks) Techguy: Impressive. And that's the end of out training. Kevin: I love having an exo skeleton attached to me. Techguy: Indeed. You can do anything with it. Also * Uses his left computer pad arm to use a healing program, he then holds his left hand at Drake, healing him* You alright? Drake: No i'm not alright! The little twerp just punched me to the wall! .... Okay look i'm sorry for everything I said, please don't do it again. Kevin: I forgive you. Techguy: Congrats Drake, your friendship training is completed. Drake: Dang it Techguy! I'll get you for this! Techguy: * Laughs* I'm just kidding. Let's go inside and enjoy ourselves! Kevin: Yeah! Trivia This reveals some of the character's personalities and power. Kevin might be more powerful than Drake. Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Sunatrons Category:Episodes